


Running To Freedom (With a Robot)

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: And Become Quality Friends, F/F, I love writing chelldos, also there's android glados, because, chell and glados are gonna Do Shit Together, fun things in chapter 1: eating raw wheat, gay robot finds love: the fanfiction, how else can she Nyoom, ooooo robot's got a crush!!!!!!, she gonna smooch. one day. one chapter. they'll smooch. i promise.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: Chell's finally free. And she's afraid to carry on alone. Luckily, GLaDOS doesn't want to be alone in Aperture, and has decided to help Chell get to somewhere safe.





	1. Chapter 1

Chell sat against the shed with tears in her eyes, holding the burnt companion cube tightly. What on earth was she supposed to do now? She was alone. She hated being alone. Nothing was clear to her anymore. The was no path for her to follow. Just one big, open field. She would have to leave the comfort of sitting next to the shed eventually. There had to be some sort of food somewhere. 

Chell stood up, still holding the companion cube. She would not let go of that thing. It was, well, a companion. She walked forward, slowly. She really didn’t want to leave. She wasn’t quite sure why. It was terrible in Aperture. She kept walking. There wasn’t anything other than wheat, and the shed, for miles. Chell wondered if raw wheat was edible. She decided she might as well try. She pulled some wheat out of the ground and took a bite.

It tasted terrible. She was hungry, though. She kept chewing, and managed to actually eat some of the wheat. She felt slightly better. Chell started walking again, and then turned around to look at the shed one last time. She felt anxious about continuing to move forward. If she kept walking, she’d lose sight of the shed, and then she’d go in circles, and then she’d be lost. She felt like she’d never make it out of the field alive. 

She kept staring as the door of the shed opened. A robot stepped out. The robot looked like a typical robot of Aperture, except this robot had a white and black dress on, bright yellow eyes, a white bob, and the robot was extremely humanoid. It was an android. Strange, Chell had never seen an android in Aperture. Was it new? Was it after Chell? The robot scanned its surroundings, and caught sight of Chell. She ducked, but the robot started running towards her. She started running away. Did the robot want to drag her back? She kept running, when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

“Wait! Stop running! Do you really think your fat legs can outrun me, anyways?” It was GLaDOS’ voice. Was GLaDOS that android? Chell paused for a moment, shook her head, and started running again. The robot must have been sent by GLaDOS, that robot probably wanted her test subject back.

“I’m not going to take you back into the facility, if that’s what you’re afraid of. I just… just… stop.”

That was what Chell had been afraid of. She had just gotten freedom, after all. She stopped running, stood still, and turned around to face GLaDOS. GLaDOS looked relieved, and walked right up to Chell.

“Oh thank god, I was so worried. You know won’t last day out here alone. What are you going to eat? Wheat? And where are you going to find water? You won’t.”

“I’ll be fine, thanks.” Chell said, in sign language. She was mute, and she had never felt like signing to a camera back in Aperture.

“Oh, is that how you speak? Sign language? Fine, fine. But I want you to survive, so I think we’ll be sticking together.”

“I can survive without you. I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Let me help you for a change. You have a bad tendency at killing those who just want to  
help, you know.”

“Please leave me alone.”

“You don’t want to be alone, though. You kept the cube.”

Chell looked at the cube at her feet. She had dropped it so she could sign. Right, she didn’t want to be alone.

“The cube will keep me company.”

“You really are stubborn. That will get you killed, you know? Not by people, or robots who just want to help, but by nature. You will starve out here. I don’t want you to die. I almost feel bad for almost killing you, you know.”

“Almost?”

“No, I don’t feel bad. I have no regret for my actions.”

Chell giggled. Maybe having GLaDOS with her wouldn’t be so bad. It seemed like she genuinely wanted to help, in her own weird way. It seemed right to let her stick around, at least until they got out of the field.

“Are you laughing? Are you laughing at me? How rude.”

Chell grabbed GLaDOS’ hands and nodded her head.

“So you are laughing at me? Fine, I get that you don’t want help!”

Chell let go of GLaDOS so she could sign. “No! I want your help!”

“Really?”

Chell nodded her head again.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Chell hugged the android.

“Hey! Just because I’m helping you doesn’t mean you can hug me!”

Chell apologized, picked up the cube, and started walking forward, with GLaDOS following behind her. All they had to was get out of this field, and then GLaDOS would go back to Aperture, and Chell could start her new life. Chell guessed that’s what they both wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting, and Chell was getting tired. The robot and her had been walking for hours. The only change of scenery from fields of wheat was a single tree and a small pond. Chell felt like the wheat field was infinite. She stopped walking, put down the companion cube she was still carrying, and laid down on the ground.

“What are you doing? Are you giving up? What, can your fat legs not carry you? They seemed to work fine before!” GLaDOS was not amused. Chell spread out her arms as response. GLaDOS bent down and lifted Chell off of the ground.

“If you won’t carry yourself, I’ll carry you,” GLaDOS said sternly. Chell kicked her legs in protest, and then pointed to the companion cube. GLaDOS looked at the cube and shrugged. “You still want to carry that thing around? We have- right. If you really want it, that’s fine, but it’s hard enough to carry you already. I don’t want to drop you off at some tree like your parents did.”

Chell tried to get out of GLaDOS’ arms to grab the cube, but she instructed Chell to hold tightly, so that GLaDOS could get the cube for her. Chell wrapped her arms around the robot’s neck. GLaDOS moved one of her arms away from Chell and picked up the cube. Chell took it from her, and GLaDOS went back to carrying her.

“You can sleep, if you want. I assume that’s why you were laying on the ground, after all.”

GLaDOS was right, Chell was exhausted. She hugged the companion cube tightly, and drifted off to sleep.

 

Chell dreamed of Aperture. She dreamed of robots walking around, doing their jobs. She dreamed of walking down a walkway, watching robots, and she dreamed of GLaDOS in her new android body waiting at the end of the walkway. She walked towards her, but when she was only a few feet away, the floor in front of her crumbled away. She stepped back, and jumped towards GLaDOS, but the few feet turned into infinite miles. She reached out her hand to GLaDOS, but only fell. And then, Chell woke up.

The sun was back up, the sky was clear, and GLaDOS was still walking.

“Oh, you’re awake? Good. Now that you’ve rested, you have to walk.” GLaDOS dropped Chell onto the ground with a thud. “Sorry.”

Chell stood up and stretched her arms. “Thanks,” she signed. Chell picked up the cube. She was determined to take that cube with her.

“It’s no problem. We will get out of this field together.”

GLaDOS’ determination was admirable. Chell wanted to make some form of conversation, but that was hard when her arms were preoccupied with a cube. She looked at the wheat. Maybe she could use it to tie the cube to her back. Chell told GLaDOS to wait, and she pulled a handful of wheat from the ground. She used to make two pieces of make-shift rope, and tied the companion cube to her back. The rope was uncomfortable, but at least her hands were free.  
It finally dawned on her that it was kinda weird GLaDOS knew what Chell was saying.

“How do you know sign language, anyways?” Chell signed to the robot.

“I was programmed to know every language, including non-verbal ones,” GLaDOS said, proudly.

“Why did you come after me?”

“Because, I was worried. I’m not heartless, you know.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.”

Chell held out her arms for a hug. 

“What are doing? Do you want a hug?” GLaDOS was confused. Chell didn’t understand why, but she nodded her head with a smile.

GLaDOS awkwardly gave Chell a hug. She felt cold, probably because she was a robot, and metal tends to be cold when the sun hasn’t been on it. After everything that happened in Aperture, Chell was surprised GLaDOS would even care about here, let alone come try to help her. She really wasn’t all that bad.


End file.
